AKB48 KojiYuu Fanfic -Apakah Dia Peduli?-
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: Oshima Yuko, ace AKB48 yang tergila-gila dengan Kojima Haruna, kucing tsundere, akhirnya lelah karena terus menerus ditarik ulur oleh Haruna. Akankah Yuko berhenti mengejar Haruna, atau dia masih akan mempertahankan perasaannya?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali :) thanks buat Twintail-san utk reviewnya

**to twintail-san :**

arigatou gozaimasu m(_._)m sudah baca ff saya, ini ff pertama..

saya hanya ingin bikin yang beda. selain itu aku gak mikirin soal "posisi" mereka xD  
langsung mengalir dg sendirinya, wkwk

i'm gonna write a new one. but this time, its not SaeYuki.. it'll be KojiYuu ^_^

dan ini merupakan fanfict kedua saya. kali ini pairingnya adalah KojiYuu

semoga opening ff ini cukup menarik bagi pembaca _ *degdegan*

baiklah, selamat membaca.. jangan lupa reviewnya ;)

**Apakah Dia Peduli?**

Yuko Pov

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku ada jadwal latihan dance bersama Tim K. "Ayo semuanya kumpul! Kita pemanasan dulu". Semua menjawab dengan serempak "baik~". Kemudian kita mulai pemanasannya.

Setelah berlatih kira-kira 2 jam, aku melihat member Tim B satu per satu memasuki ruang latihan. Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat melihat Tim B. Mungkin karena biasanya aku hanya bermain dengan Mayuyu. Kita kan _Oshiri Sisters. _Tapi Mayu di pindah ke Tim A, dan tadi aku sudah bermain dengannya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Aku masih mencoba beberapa gerakan, dan aku melihatnya di pantulan cermin yang ada dihadapanku. Aku segera berbalik dan _wuussh~ _"Nyan nyaaaaaaann~" dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"aah, yukoooo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Keringatmu belum kau seka, dank au sedang latihan". Aku masih memeluknya, kemudian mendongak "uhum, tapi aku melihat nyan-nyanku datang. Jadi aku berlari kearahmu". Dan kuberikan senyum terbaikku kepada Kojima Haruna alias Nyan Nyan.

"dasar mesum. Melihatku datang dan kau langsung lari, menempel di dadaku pula". Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak peduli karena dia memang seperti itu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Yuko senpai.. yuko-san.. Yukoooooo! Woooyy… OSHIMA YUKO SENPAI! Apakah kau mendengarku?" teriak Jurina disampingku. "Ah, maaf. Juju, ada apa?", aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kita sudah selesai latihan, saatnya ganti baju. Yang lain sudah pergi duluan. Tadi aku yang menyuruhnya karena aku lihat kau sedang melamun" ucap Jurina dengan nada menggoda dan senyum kucing itu terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

Ah, Jurina. Memang dapat diandalkan saat aku sedang tidak konsentrasi seperti ini. "Waah, Juju, makasih yaa~ maaf konsentrasiku pecah saat di akhir latihan". Dengan pandangan memelas aku bergelayutan di lengan kirinya. "iya yuko senpai. Tidak masalah. Aku tau kau memikirkan kojiharu senpai" dan sebuah wink pun di lontarkan untukku. "Baiklah, ayo ganti!" ajakku.

**TBC**

okee, segini dulu.. kalo menurut kalian ini bagus, aku akan melanjutkannya.. jika tidak *im dead*

dengan berat hati akan saya drop


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurt

yaaa... pada akhirnya, fanfic ini terbagi menjadi beberapa chapter xD

selain karena saya males ngetik, saya juga kurang pede kalo fanfic yang saya bikin ini jelek _/minder_

baiklah, ini kelanjutan dari chapter 1.. silakan dibaca.. jangan pelit utk ngasih review, karna saya masih newbie :3

**Ch.2 Apakah Dia Peduli?**

***Di ruang ganti***

"hey jurina-chan", aku memanggil Juju dari lokerku dengan suara lirih. Entah dia dengar atau tidak. Lagi pula di ruang ganti sudah tidak ada siapapun. Seluruh member Tim K sudah berpamitan untuk pulang saat kita berpapasan di lorong.

"Hmm, ada apa yuko senpai? Kau butuh bantuan?". Jawabnya sambil mengintip dari loker. Dia sedang membereskan lokernya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pikir kau sudah pulang. Hey, ayo makan siang bersama. Aku lapar", ajakku. Mungkin di café nanti aku bisa bercerita padanya. "ah, maaf yuko senpai. Aku harus segera kembali ke Nagoya. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di Tokyo. Aku ada kerjaan lain disana. Malam ini harus sudah kembali. Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali. Tidak apa kan?", dia memelas dengan mata kucingnya. Aah, aku jadi tidak tega menyeretnya dalam masalahku. Aku tutup lokerku dan menghampirinya "hmm, baiklah. Kerja yang benar ya adik kecilku~ tapi jangan lupa makan dan istirahat agar tidak sakit lagi seperti bulan lalu" sambil ku elus kepalanya. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

***lorong teater***

Saat berjalan keluar, kami melewati ruang dance. Aku melihat Haruna sedang berlatih. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak lentur, tapi dia dapat menari seperti itu. Aku tersenyum sendiri di depan pintu. Kemudian aku mendengar Juju memanggilku, aku mengikutinya keluar gedung.

Kita berpisah di depan stasiun kereta Akihabara. Juju akan langsung menuju Nagoya. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Juju, aku berjalan sendirian menuju café dan memilih duduk di luar. Aku memesan makan dan minum, melamun sebentar. Lamunanku berakhir karena makanan yang ku pesan sudah tiba. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melahapnya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku masih malas untuk pulang. Hari ini aku ada jadwal untuk photo shoot pada jam empat sore. Aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata masih jam dua. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi. _'sebaiknya aku pulang atau jalan-jalan? Aku sedang malas di rumah dan aku tidak tahu akan jalan kemana. Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke teater saja?'. _Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan bahwa aku akan kembali ke teater untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu ini. Aku akan menemani Haruna berlatih. Setelah membayar, aku beranjak dari café dan berjalan menuju teater.

Sesampainya di teater, aku melihat Tim B sedang istirahat. Tapi mataku menangkap sosok yang masih berlatih di depan cermin besar itu. Haruna masih berlatih. Yukirin yang melihatku sepertinya akan memanggil namaku. Aku segera memberi isyarat agar tidak berteriak dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirku. Yukirin yang paham langsung mengangguk.

Apakah dia tidak menyadari aku berjalan masuk kemari? Padahal di depannya ada cermin yang sangat besar. Dan seharusnya dia bisa melihatku dari pantulan cermin itu. Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengambilkan minum dan handuk untuknya.

Saat aku akan mengambil botol mineral di meja dan handuk yang dilipat, aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh kemudian ku dengar suara Haruna berteriak. "aaaaaah, aduh sakiiitt… kaki kananku, ssss.. sakiittt". Aku menoleh dan berlari kearahnya. Member lain juga langsung berjalan kearahnya.

"Kojima-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yukirin yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Aku segera menerobos member lain yang mengelilinginya. "permisi, aku mau lewat. Biarkan aku lewat". Ku lihat haruna memegang kaki kanannya. Mungkin terkilir.

"Nyan-Nyan, apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Coba aku lihat". Aku panik. Segera ku pijat secara perlahan kakinya yang sakit. "ah, yuko? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aaaaah, yuu-chan, sakit!". Aku tetap memijat pergelangan kaki haruna yang sakit. Kulihat dia agak meringis, pasti menahan sakitnya. Sesekali dia berteriak. Padahal aku sudah lembut memijatnya. Aku harus lebih lembut lagi.

"Yuu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan seharusnya sudah pulang". Eh, tumben dia tidak tsundere. Aku menoleh sambil senyum. "um.. aku kembali kesini. Ingin melihat Nyan-nyan latihan. Sebelum aku kerja lagi". Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah. Aku tersenyum dan baru menyadari bahwa beberapa member lain masih disekitar kita. "ehem, jadi.. aku serahkan kojima-san padamu ya" ucap yukirin dan dia menyuruh member lain untuk kembali latihan.

Aku berniat untuk memapah Haruna agar tidak mengganggu yang lain. Saat aku akan meraih tangannya, dia tidak mau memegang tanganku. Dia berusaha berdiri sendiri. Dasar Queen of Tsundere. Tapi aku tetap suka dia. "sini, pegang tanganku. Aku bantu kau berdiri. Kita pindah dari sini. Duduk disana saja". Sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di tepi ruangan. "tidak perlu. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku mau latihan lagi. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Kau kan ada kerja lagi". Nadanya menyuruhku untuk pergi tapi aku tahu bahwa dia ingin aku tetap berada disini. Hehe, nyan-nyan, kau lucu sekali. "sudah, jangan rewel. Sini tanganmu". Dia masih saja menolak. Dan saat berdiri, sepertinya kakinya masih sakit sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan.

Untung aku berada di depannya. Reflek, segera ku tangkap dia dalam pelukanku. Bruk! Aku berada dibawahnya. "ah, yuu-chan. Maaf". Dia menindih tubuhku yang kecil ini. Tapi aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena dia meniduriku. "sudah ku bilang kan, sini aku bantu". Aku mendorong pundaknya perlahan hingga ia dan aku terduduk. Kemudian aku berdiri, berjalan kesampingnya dan menjulurkan tanganku. Satu di belakang lutut dan satu lagi di punggungnya. "eh, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku lebih memilih untuk dibantu berdiri dari pada di gendong". Aku tak tega melihatnya yang memaksa untuk berdiri. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya ala prince and princess.

Aku masih tersenyum, kutarik perlahan tangannya hingga melingkar di leherku, keduanya. "haruna, untuk kali ini saja, jangan tsundere ya. Aku tidak ingin lukamu semakin parah". Dan aku menggendongnya. Beberapa kali dia memberontak. Padahal aku kan bukan orang asing. Dan aku tidak berpikir bahwa haruna besar dan berat. Aku bisa menggendongnya dengan mudah. "yuko, turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Ah, mou".

Sampai di tepi ruangan, aku turunkan dia di kursi. Miyuki berlari dari luar sambil membawa ceret berisi air panas. Dan di belakangnya ada umechan dan shii-chan membawa bak kecil berisi air dingin. Mereka meletakkannya dan miyuki menuangkan air panasnya. Umechan memastikan bahwa airnya sudah menjadi hangat. "baiklah, serahkan sisanya pada yuko. Ayo kita kembali latihan", perintah umechan. "yuko, tolong jaga kojima-san. Oke?". Aku tersenyum "tidak perlu menyuruhku, aku pasti akan menjaga nyan-nyanku dengan baik". Kulambaikan tanganku pada umechan.

Tim B pun kembali berlatih. Sekarang hanya ada kami berdua di tepi ruangan. "masukkan kakimu ke dalam bak air hangat ini, agar kau lebih rileks". Haruna menurut. Saat kakinya berada di dalam air, aku memijat kaki kanannya yang sakit. Lama kelamaan aku bosan melihat kakinya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku mendongak, ternyata dia sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuhentikan pijatanku. Aku berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia melamun. Begitu dia tersadar, ia menoleh. "yu… kenapa wajahmu dekat sekali? Kakiku sudah sembuh, kau boleh pergi". Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, mundur sedikit karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aku masih melihatnya, kemudian aku melihat jam tanganku.

"astaga! Sudah jam segini. Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini. Hmm, haruna? Apa kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Jika kau masih membutuhkanku, aku bisa membatalkan pemotretanku. Aku juga akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Bagaimana?". Dia tidak menoleh kearahku. Tapi kemudian dia berbicara, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Yuko pergi saja. Pemotretan itu lebih penting".

Aaah, anak ini…. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku berdiri, berjalan menjauh dari haruna. Yuki yang melihatku, tiba-tiba berteriak, "eh, yuko? Kau tidak menemani kojima-san? Ada jadwal lain?". Aku menoleh kearah yukirin, "um.. ada kerjaan lain. Titip nyan-nyan ya". Seluruh member tim B mengangguk. Aku pamit, membungkuk sedikit.

**TBC**

hehe.. gimana gimana? dilanjutin atau tidak? kalo lanjut, mungkin nanti malam akan saya kerjakan ;) kalau tidak ada halangan, hehe

saya tunggu review dari kalian ^_^ bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3 - Yuko's house

**yeeeaaahh! finally, update chapter 3** *fiuh*

ternyata menulis fanfic itu **gampang2 susah** yaa.. saat ada ide, mau gak mau harus langsung diketik. takutnya nanti gak mood dan bersambung untuk selamanya fanfic ini, hehe..

dari pada kebanyakan tulisan gak jelas, this is it... ***douzo***

_**cerita sebelumnya,**_

_**Yuko membantu Haruna yang kakinya terkilir saat latihan Tim B berlangsung. dan Yuko harus meninggalkan Haruna bersama member lain karena dia ada jadwal pemotretan.**_

**Ch.3 Apakah Dia Peduli?**

Di luar teater, aku menelpon manajerku. Aku suruh untuk membatalkan pemotretan hari ini dan memindahkan jadwalnya. Aku bilang bahwa masih ada kegiatan di teater hingga malam. Dan ternyata jadwalku dapat diubah. Ah, untunglah.

Aku duduk di café yang berada di depan teater. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kulihat haruna sedang berusaha jalan sendiri untuk pulang. Sebelumnya terdengar suara member lain yang ingin menolongnya, tapi sepertinya mereka semua ditolak oleh Haruna. Setelah dia menutup pintu, dia melihatku. "Yuu-chan?! Kau bilang ada pemotretan. Kenapa masih disini?". Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "aku pindahkan jadwalnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjagamu. Sini aku bantu, aku antar kau pulang". Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil tasnya. Dia hanya diam saja, mematung di depan pintu. Tangan kirinya kuletakkan di leherku. Aku papah dia.

Sampai diluar, aku memanggil taxi. Selama di perjalanan, dia hanya diam. Tidak protes kemana tujuan taxi ini. 20 menit berlalu dan kita tiba di apartemenku. Setelah membayar, aku bantu dia berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu apartemenku. Klik. Kunci pintu pun terbuka. "aku pulaaaang…" meskipun aku tahu tidak ada seorang pun disini selain aku. Karena aku memang tinggal sendiri. Keluargaku tetap di Tochigi. "permisi" ucap haruna. Aku melepaskan sepatu dengan kakiku dan menggunakan sandal rumah. Masih memapah Haruna, aku lihat dia kesusahan untuk melepaskan sepatunya. Aku suruh dia duduk di lantai. Kemudian aku berjongkok, akan melepaskan sepatunya. Tapi dia menepis tanganku, "aku bisa sendiri, ambilkan saja sandal rumah untukku". Suaranya terdengar seperti perintah dari pada meminta tolong. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya bicara. _Mau sampai kapan kau tsundere seperti ini?_ Dia meletakkan sepatunya, aku juga sudah mengambilkan sandal. Ku letakkan sepatu Nyan di rak, kemudian aku menarik tangannya perlahan. "istirahat di kamarku saja" kuucapkan sambil tersenyum. "kamarmu? Hmm, aku di sofa saja, di ruang tamu. Tidak perlu repot-repot", suaranya pelan, dan dia menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa jika Nyan-Nyan yang menempati kamarku. Aku tidak keberatan. Justru aku senang. Karena saat kau pulang, harum wangi tubuhmu pasti masih menempel di bantal-guling serta kasurku. Hehe", aku menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi tupaiku. "dasar hentai, dan sekarang aku sedang berkeringat", dia memukulku pelan di dada kananku. "eh, kau memegang dadaku?! Nyan-nyaaaaan, daisuki", aku berusaha menciumnya. Aku suka sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Setibanya di kamarku, dia duduk di kasur. "kamu sudah makan siang? Aku tadi sudah makan di café. Aku buatkan sesuatu ya? Atau kau ingin yang cepat saji? Aku bisa memesannya", ucapku tanpa henti. "Yuu-chan, aku mau omelette. Aku tidak ingin omelette dari resto cepat saji, aku ingin omelette buatanmu". Dia menunduk, dan memegang tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum, "baiklah, aku buatkan dulu. Kamu istirahat saja. Tidur. Tidak usah pakai selimut ya? Nanti kena kakimu yang sakit", sambil mendorong pundaknya sedikit dan mengangkat kakinya hingga naik di kasur.

Saat akan keluar kamar, aku menoleh kearahnya. Kulihat dia memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa detik aku berdiri di ambang pintu. _Oyasumi_, bisikku. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Kemudian aku tutup pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat omelette pesanan Nyan-Nyan tercinta.

Di dalam kamar, Haruna sebenarnya tidak tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya. _Ah, kamar Yuu-chan. Aroma ini, aroma tubuh Yuu-chan. Aroma yang aku suka. Aku ingin berada di kamar ini lebih lama. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri? Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh member lain, tsundere? Apa itu tsundere? Ah, lupakan. Toh Yuu-chan masih perhatian padaku, meskipun aku bersikap seperti ini. _Dan Haruna pun sibuk memikirkan perasaannya.

Di dapur, aku pun berpikir. _Haruna, kenapa kau membingungkan perasaanku seperti ini? Sering sekali aku merasa bahwa kau tidak peduli pada kehadiranku. Seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang mengganggu di hidupmu. Tapi saat aku menjauh, terlihat di matamu bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Itu membuatku kembali padamu. Dan setiap kali begitu, aku merasakan dadaku yang makin sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadap diriku?_

Kemudian aku tersadar dari alam bawah sadar dan kembali untuk menlanjutkan membuat omelette. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, semuanya sudah siap. Aku meletakkan omelette dipiring dan aku hias dengan saos tomat diatasnya. Tulisannya "cepat sembuh 3". Aku letakkan di nampan. Aku juga membuatkannya jus mangga. Kebetulan ada mangga di kulkas. Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar. Aku buka pintunya, ku lihat dia masih memejamkan mata. Aku letakkan nampan itu di meja samping kasur. Aku duduk di sampingnya, ku pegang tangannya yang berada diatas perutnya. "Haruna, ayo makan dulu", ucapku lembut, masih memegang tangannya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini. Kulihat dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. _Astaga, Nyan.. kau lucu sekali saat membuka mata._. tanpa kusadari, badanku condong ke depan. Tangan kiriku berada di tepi kasur dan sedikit lagi aku bisa menciumnya.

"hmmm… yuu-chan? Aah, yuko! Hey, hentikan!". Haruna mendorong pundakku. Aku kembali, sadar. "ah, haruna. Maaf. Kau lucu sekali saat tidur. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Hehe. Maaf ya" aku tertawa gugup. "ini makanmu. Duduk dulu". Aku membantunya duduk. Dia menurut. Aku mengambil nampan yang tadi ku letakkan di meja. Aku ingin menyuapinya. Aku tahu meski pun hanya kaki haruna yang sakit, tapi aku ingin memberikan perhatianku padanya. Semuanya. "buka mulutmu, aaaahh" aku menyuapkan sesendok omelette. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah. _Ah, haruna malu_. "tidak perlu malu. Ini aku, yuu-chanmu. Makan dulu, aaaah…". Dia menoleh, kemudian membuka mulutnya. Dan _nyamnyamnyam,_ dia mengunyah omelette buatanku. Aku senang sekali.

"hm, omelette buatan yuu-chan tidak enak", dia menutupi mulutnya. Aku terkejut. Berulang kali aku melihat wajahnya dan omelette di tanganku. _Yang benar saja? Aku sudah mencicipinya dan ini normal. Enak seperti biasanya_. Kemudian muncul senyuman di wajahnya. "yuu-chan kaget. Hihihii.. ini enak kok. Omelette Yuu-chan yang aku tahu", dia tertawa. _Deg_. Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Aku masih suka padanya. "ah, Nyan-nyan jahaaaatt… kau membuatku terkejut. Tapi ini enak kan? Iya kan?", aku murung, memperlihatkan tatapan mataku yang memelas. Dia menganggukkan kepala, "um, ini enak. Omelette yuu-chan yang paling enak" dan mengelus kepalaku. _Seandainya dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini_. Dan aku pun kembali menyuapinya.

Sepiring omelette pun telah habis. "aku juga membuatkanmu jus mangga. Taa-daa", aku mengambil gelas di nampan. "ah, mangga. Aku mau" haruna meraih gelasnya dan meminumnya. Aku tersenyum. Saat semuanya sudah benar-benar habis, aku bersiap untuk mengembalikannya ke dapur. Aku berdiri dari kasur dan haruna memegang tanganku. Menahanku agar tidak beranjak. "haruna? Ada apa? Aku mau mengembalikan ini dulu", ucapku dengan nada ramah. Haruna hanya terdiam. _Dia tidak menjawab. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia diam saja? Haruna, ayo bicara. Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini. Karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu_.

setelah beberapa menit berlalu,

"Yuu-chan, ano ne.."

**TBC**

bagaimana cerita di chapter ketiga ini? bagus, jelek, cukup?

aku selalu penasaran apa yang dipikirkan orang lain saat membaca fanfic yang kubuat..

dan pasti lebih banyak pikiran jelek yang muncul *krg PD*

btw, gomen ne if i leave you with a cliff hanger like this _ hehe..

di tunggu untuk kelanjutan ceritanya.. jaa ne...

oiya, don't forget to give me your review.. sankyu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 -NEW-

Akhirnya, ch.4 ini selesai juga aku tulis *smile* maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu. Semoga ch.4 ini tidak mengecewakan bagi readers. Silakan menuangkan uneg-uneg kalian jika ada yang tidak pas dengan cerita ini. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi *ganbarou* . baiklah, selamat membaca.

**Ch. 4 – Apakah Dia Peduli?**

Sepiring omelette pun telah habis. "aku juga membuatkanmu jus mangga. Taa-daa", aku mengambil gelas di nampan. "ah, mangga. Aku mau" haruna meraih gelasnya dan meminumnya. Aku tersenyum. Saat semuanya sudah benar-benar habis, aku bersiap untuk mengembalikannya ke dapur. Aku berdiri dari kasur dan haruna memegang tanganku. Menahanku agar tidak beranjak. "haruna? Ada apa? Aku mau mengembalikan ini dulu", ucapku dengan nada ramah. _Dia tidak menjawab. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia diam saja? Haruna, ayo bicara. Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini. Karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu_.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu..

"Yuu-chan, ano ne.."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Aku gugup. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"omelette buatanmu, numero uno" dan dia pun memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih. _Astaga, jadi dia hanya ingin memuji omeletteku? Aku pikir dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih mengarah pada perasaannya_. "ehehee.. haruna, arigatou. Aku mau mengembalikan ini dulu ya. Kamu istirahat saja. Kau boleh menyalakan tv atau mendengarkan musik". Dan dia pun melepaskan tanganku. Saat aku keluar kamar, aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berat. _Aku sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap diriku_. Lalu aku berjalan menuju dapur. Menaruh piring, gelas dan nampan ke alat pencuci otomatis. Aku membuka kulkas dan lemari, mencari snack untuk dibawa ke kamar. Aku menemukan keripik kentang, pocky chocolate dan ichigo, dan aku mengambil 2 kaleng soda.

Saat aku kembali dan akan masuk ke kamar, haruna sedang mendengarkan musik. _"baby baby.. are you ready? We are crazy"_. Ah, lagu ini… ini kan lagu duetku dengannya. Kojiyuu – scandalous ni ikou. Aku membuka pintu dan dia agak terkejut. Dia segera mengambil remote di sampingnya dan mengganti lagunya. _"No Count"_. Itu tracklist setelah lagu duet kami di album 1830m. kenapa dia menggantinya? Apa dia tidak menyukai lagu itu? Padahal itu kan lagu duet kita. "yuko, kenapa hanya berdiri di depan pintu? Kau tidak mau aku memakan camilanmu ya?", dia mengayunkan tangannya. Menyuruhku untuk mendekat. Aku sadar dan menutup pintu. "aku hanya terkejut, karena kau malah mendengarkan lagu di album ini. Kenapa tidak mendengarkan _single sayonara crawl_ saja? Itu kan lebih baru", ucapku sembari duduk di samping kirinya. Dia menggeleng perlahan, "aku suka album ini". Kulihat pandangannya kosong. Memang dia airhead, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Ada yang salah dengannya. "kenapa kau tadi langsung mengganti lagu kita menjadi _no count_ hanya karena aku masuk kamar?", aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. "eh, ehmm.. aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Jadi aku skip saja". Terdengar suara musik yang mulai berganti. Sekarang terdengar suara manis Mayuyu dan Sashiko. Abogado jyane-shi. "aaah, lagu ini.. manis sekali kan? Ya kan yuu-chan.. aku ingin menyanyikannya bersama Mayu-chan". Matanya berubah, bercahaya seperti ada bintang-bintangnya. "lagu kita tidak seperti ini", masih dengan senyum polosnya. _Jangan bilang kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan lagu kita dan kau menyanyikannya karena terpaksa_. "lagu kojiyuu tidak terlalu asik dibandingkan lagu mayu dan sasshi". _Taaaarrr!_ Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahwa hatiku pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkan haruna yang bicara sendiri. Aku tidak ingin makan snack yang aku bawa. Haruna mengambil kotak pocky, aku tak peduli. Aku mau tidur. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lagu _Abogado_ ini. Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara haruna memanggil namaku. Aku mau tidur di sofa saja. Dan aku pun meringkuk di sofa. Aku pejamkan mata, ada airmata yang menetes. Wajahku menghadap ke punggung sofa, jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu jika aku menangis. Gelap. Aku tertidur pulas.

Sesaat kemudian aku membuka mata. "astaga! Aku ketiduran di sofa". Duduk dengan gerakan cepat dan melihat sekeliling. Ruangan tengah ini gelap, tapi lampu di meja kecil menyala. Aku berdiri, dan *pluk* selimut terjatuh di lantai. _Selimut? Seingatku aku tidak menggunakan selimut saat tertidur disini_. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sosok haruna yang berada di kamarku. "Nyan-nyan?!". Aku ke kamar, dan mendapati kamarku yang kosong. Aku lihat sebuah note di meja samping tempat tidur. _"terima kasih sudah merawatku. Mulai dari teater saat aku terjatuh hingga tiba di rumahmu. Maaf mengganggu jadwalmu hari ini. Besok pasti kau sangat sibuk. Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar, jangan di sofa. Kau bisa terkena flu. Haruna"._ Aku memandang note ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kakinya masih sakit dan dia pulang sendiri. _Aku harus mencarinya_. _Mungkin dia masih di sekitar apartemenku_.

Kusambar jaket yang ada di belakang pintu dan lari keluar. Aku mencarinya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku tidak melihat ada sosok haruna. Aku raih handphoneku dari dalam saku jaket. Aku tekan nomor 1 dan telpon. Muncul foto haruna di layar handphoneku. Aku sudah mengatur panggilan cepat. Dan nomor haruna aku set di nomor 1. _Tuuutt tuuutt… _dia tidak mengangkat telponnya. _Haruna? Tolong terima telpon dariku. Ayolah. Kau membuatku khawatir_. Aku masih mencari di sekitar apartemen. Beberapa blok aku lewati dan sepi. Jam berapa ini? Aku lihat handphoneku, 22:48. Sudah jam segini? Berarti aku tadi ketiduran dan itu tidak sebentar. Aku ingat saat aku bersama haruna masih jam makan siang. Mungkin jam 3 atau 4 sore. Aku menyerah. Telponku tidak diterima. _Apa dia sudah tidur di rumahnya?_ Berbagai macam perkiraan melintas di pikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Samping kanan-kiri, atas-bawah. Ini berguna untuk merefresh kerja otakku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Diluar dingin. Aku akan kembali saja. Semoga haruna tidak apa-apa.

Setibanya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamar. Kubaringkan tubuh yang lelah ini dan memandang note haruna. _Kau berhasil menghancurkan hatiku dan sekarang kau membuatku khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau? Apa yang kau rasakan untukku?_ Kemudian mataku terpejam secara perlahan.

*beep beep* alarm di mejaku berbunyi. Aku membuka mata dan mematikan alarm itu. Tidak terasa pagi hari sudah datang. Kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan. Meskipun aku hanya latihan di teater dan menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Oh ya, hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan yang kemarin aku pindah. Aku harus bersiap.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Merenggangkan bagian tubuhku. Hmmmm, rasanya masih mengantuk tapi harus bekerja. Baiklah, mandi kemudian sarapan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah 1 jam di dalam kamar mandi, aku keluar hanya dengan menggunakan lilitan handuk. Sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh seksiku ini. Aku suka tubuhku. Meskipun kecil tapi berisi. Banyak fans yang memuji lekuk tubuhku. Tapi Nyan hanya memujiku saat Request Hour 2013 bulan Januari lalu. Dia bilang aku imut. Dan itu membuatku salah tingkah sesaat.

Aku sudah berada di depan lemari pakaian. Sebaiknya hari ini aku mengenakan apa ya? Aku bingung. Ah, apa saja boleh deh. Di lokasi shoot pasti ganti baju. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju putih berenda dengan celana panjang berwarna biru.

Aku berbalik dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan aku bawa. Aku masukkan handphone ke dalam tas. Aku tidak menambahkan benda-benda lain ke dalam tas karena semua sudah ada di dalamnya. Aku menjinjing tas dan berjalan keluar. Aku kenakan sepatu flat hitamku dan "aku pergi dulu". Kemudian aku kunci apartemenku.

Sekarang jam 8:45 pagi. Aku melihat jam tanganku. "hm, sebaiknya aku sarapan sebelum menuju ke lokasi". Aku bergumam seorang diri. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan sekitar apartemen. Setelah beberapa blok, ada café dimana biasanya aku makan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk sarapan disana.

Setibanya di café, aku masuk dan "selamat datang". Aku disambut oleh pelayanan di café ini. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Aku berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Aku melihat menunya, dan "hmm, enaknya sarapan apa ya? Aku tidak mood makan". Kebetulan disebelahku ada pelayan, dia menawarkan menu rekomen untuk sarapan. Tanpa berpikir, aku mengiyakan saja.

15 menit berlalu dan pesananku tiba. "itadakimasu". Aku katupkan tanganku dan mulai makan. Aku makan dengan perlahan. Dan menu pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Makanan di café ini selalu enak. Aku suka nongkrong disini. 30 menit dan makanku pun habis. "gochisousama deshita". Aku membayar dan keluar dari café. "baiklah, hari ini harus semangat!", aku berteriak di luar café. Tidak peduli dengan orang yang ada disekitar. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju mobil yang menjemputku tidak jauh dari café.

Di dalam mobil, manajerku menjelaskan serangkaian jadwal padat untuk hari ini. Aku berusaha mengingat semuanya. Aku harus professional. Mulai dari pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah fashion, gravure hingga syuting iklan. Hari ini pasti menjadi salah satu hari yang melelahkan. Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Haruna di pikiranku saat mendengar kata "gravure". Dia merupakan member yang paling sexy di AKB48, setidaknya itu menurutku. Tak terasa 1 jam berlalu dan aku tiba di lokasi. Sebuah gedung pencakar langit, mungkin 15 lantai dan lokasiku berada di lantai 8. Aku turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju lift. Saat di dalam, manajerku menekan tombol "8". _Ting_. Kita tiba di lantai 8 dan aku mencari ruanganku.

"ah, Oshima Yuko-san. Kami sudah menanti anda. Silakan menuju ruang ganti dan kita akan segera memulai pemotretan hari ini", ucap salah satu staff. Aku tersenyum dan menurut, mengikutinya menuju ruang ganti. Kemudian dia meninggalkanku dan di dalam aku bertemu dengan orang yang bekerja sebagai make-up artis. "yoroshiku onegaishimasu". Kami menunduk sopan. 5 menit di make-up dan semuanya sempurna. Saatnya bernarsis ria.

2-3 jam berlalu dengan proses pemotretan yang menyenangkan. Karena tema pemotretan hari ini adalah bermain. Jadi di tengah ruangan terdapat berbagai macam barang dan aku hanya perlu berpose seperti anak kecil. Aku memang masih kecil kan? Haha, aku mencoba menghindari kenyataan jika umurnya sudah 24 tahun.

Pemotretan hari ini selesai. Aku keluar ruangan dan mencari minuman kaleng. Ternyata di lantai 8 tidak ada mesin penjual otomatis atau _jidouhanbaiki_, jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun. Berniat untuk pulang atau lebih tepatnya menuju lokasi selanjutnya. Di lantai 4 aku menemukan _jidouhanbaiki_ dan membeli kopi kalengan. Saat aku akan kembali menuju lift, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing. Karena aku yakin mengenal suara ini, aku jadi tidak ragu untuk mencarinya. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, aku melongokan kepalaku kesalah satu ruangan. Sedang ada pemotretan disini. Suara itu semakin jelas. Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari dari mana asal suara itu dan aku menemukan pemiliknya tepat di tengah ruangan. Dia menggunakan gaun pendek berwarna putih dengan corak polkadot warna pink, pita putih besar di bagian perutnya dan renda di ujung gaunnya. Di telinganya ada anting bulat pink, sepatu high-heels putih menghias kakinya, dia terlihat cantik.

**TBC**

Aaaah, capeknya menulis fanfic *fiuh*

ternyata cukup menguras tenaga, karena harus mikir dengan imajinasi yang banyak. Hehe. Untuk kelanjutannya, di tunggu saja ya. Entah kapan aku post lagi *nervous* yosh, kritik – saran tinggal klik tombol reviewnya.. *bye*


End file.
